


Heavy Into Your Arms

by Toria_Phoenix



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dubcon Cuddling, Extreme Underage, Henry/Peter - Freeform, M/M, Neverland, OR IS IT UNREQUITED!?, Panry, Pining, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Phoenix/pseuds/Toria_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that he finally had Henry, Peter Pan wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It was like his skin was suffocating him, like he was burning alive from the inside out with no way to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Into Your Arms

Now that he finally had Henry, Peter Pan wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself. It was like his skin was suffocating him, like he was burning alive from the inside out with no way to stop it.

…well.

There was one way. Peter hovered in the shadows as he surveyed the exhausted boy before him, his eyes narrowing on the untouched tray of food sitting at Henry’s feet.

“Not hungry?” Peter asked, deceptively calm as he stepped out into the light. Henry jolted slightly, but to his credit, didn’t look afraid. Pan grinned. Henry’s fearlessness was incredibly… endearing.

Henry didn’t respond to Peter, his gaze locked on the opposite wall. Peter’s smile flickered away. He stepped closer, and knelt down in front of Henry. Peter grabbed up a piece of fruit from the tray and held it in front of Henry’s face.

“It’s called a Nightingale fruit. It only grows in Neverland on the full moon. The trick is, you have to pick it from the tree before the sun rises, or the fruit rots.” Peter sunk his teeth into the juicy fruit, feeling a burst of satisfaction when Henry’s gaze dropped to Peter’s mouth for a brief moment. Peter swallowed as Henry’s gaze jerked away, a dark blush spreading on his pale cheeks. Throat suddenly dry, Peter offered the fruit to Henry, who eyed it suspiciously.

“It’s not poisoned,” Peter said. Henry met his gaze.

“Why should I believe you?”

“I would never let anyone hurt you,” Peter said, quietly intense. Henry rolled his eyes, mistaking the declaration to be one of sarcasm. Peter smiled to himself. In time, Henry would grow to trust him. “Besides,” Peter continued, “if I wanted you dead, there would be easier ways to kill you than poison.”

Henry’s eyes rose to meet Peter’s.

“Give me your word,” the younger boy demanded. “Swear to me that there’s nothing in this food that could hurt me.”

“And what exactly would you like me to swear on?” Peter asked, wickedly amused at this new game Henry had created. “The lost boys, perhaps? My shadow? Neverland?” Henry stared at Peter intently.

“No,” Henry said, finally. “Swear on my heart. That’s what you want, right?”

Peter stilled, blood freezing in his veins.

“Very well,” Peter said, voice suddenly hoarse. “I swear on your heart.”

For a moment, silence overwhelms the underground fort that Henry was being held captive in. Peter offered the fruit to Henry again. Henry hesitated a brief moment, then snatched the fruit from Peter’s hand. He hungrily devoured it, juice dripping down his chin. Peter watched as Henry swallowed, entranced. Henry quickly finished the fruit, and grabbed another off the tray. Soon, most of the tray had been consumed, with only a few pieces remaining. Henry slowed in his eating, movements becoming sluggish and weak.

“What… why am I…” Henry’s glassy eyes widened, betrayed. “You swore…”

“I swore it wasn’t poisoned,” Peter instantly cut in, “and it isn’t. It does cause extreme fatigue to anyone who eats more than… well, a bite, really.”

“Tricked… me…” Henry murmured, slumping over as he fell unconscious. Peter caught Henry, gently lowering the smaller boys head to the ground.

“Shhh. Sleep, Henry. I’ve got plans for us, but for now, I need you out of the way. Please understand.” Peter leans down and places a chaste kiss on Henry’s forehead.

Henry didn’t understand yet, but he would. Eventually, he’d realize that Peter was his, just as Henry was Peter’s. They were meant to be a team, forever. The heart of the truest believer didn’t belong in the other world, where magic was scarce and no one saw Henry’s true potential. No, Henry needed to be here, in Neverland. He needed to see how much better his life would be with the lost boys, with a family that would never abandon you… he needed to see how much better his life would be with Peter.

Peter smiled softly as he cradled Henry to his chest, rocking the boy as he slept. Peter would be patient. He’d waited decades for even the slightest trace of Henry, and now that he had found the boy, he would fight to the death to keep Henry by his side.

Peter traced the profile of Henry’s face, fingertips grazing over Henry’s lips. Peter’s heart stuttered. For so long, he’d only had a scrap of paper with the barest sketch as a reference of what Henry looked like. After Peter captured Henry and had him safely locked away where only Pan could get to him, Peter had thrown the small scrap of paper in the campfire and watched as it burned. He didn’t need the drawing anymore—he had the real thing.

Henry sighed in his sleep, his lips opening briefly to let out an unhappy whimper. Peter felt the fire within him flicker at his insides, begging him to take what he wanted once and for all. It was tempting…

  
Henry flailed, struggling to shove his jacket off in his sleep. Peter smiled, and helped remove the offending piece of clothing, taking great care to not jostle Henry as he did so. Peter threw the coat over towards the wall. Henry snuggled closer into Peter, turning so his head rested against Peter’s chest. Peter shuddered, fighting desperately against the urge to claim what was right in front of him.

No.

He would be patient. He would show Henry how important he was, not just to Neverland, but to Peter himself. Peter would teach Henry how to fight, and in return, Henry would be the happy thought that allowed Pan to fly alongside him. But first…

Peter’s thoughts drifted to the outsiders that were attempting to steal back what was rightfully his, a possessive growl escaping his mouth.

‘I came here to see what I was up against. The Savior. I can’t say I’m disappointed.’

Peter could handle Emma and her little misfit crew. Peter’s blood boiled—they didn’t deserve Henry—not when they had already abandoned and disappointed him so many times. What they deserved was annihilation for their crimes against Henry. How Emma had given the boy up so easily was a mystery-- looking at Henry now, Peter never wanted to let the smaller boy go. He’d be damned if he had found Henry only to lose him again just as quickly.

Peter was certain he could destroy them… but he had to tread cautiously. Henry would never forgive him if he realized Pan was responsible for the death of his entire bloodline… No, Peter was clever. He would let the island take care of the outsiders and bide his time until he had Henry’s heart, fully and completely, all to himself. Henry shifted in his sleep again, his face nearly touching Peter’s.

“I would very much like a thimble from you,” Peter whispered to the unconscious boy before leaning forward and kissing Henry’s milky white neck reverently. Pulling away took a concentrated effort from Peter, his body aching for something he couldn’t allow himself to have.

Peter wouldn’t kill them. That didn’t mean he couldn’t play with them a little.

Peter smiled wickedly as an idea occurred to him. Nimbly, he unbuttoned Henry’s shirt. Henry mumbled in his sleep, and Peter soothed him through it as he ran a comforting hand through Henry’s hair. He gently lowered Henry to the ground, maneuvering the sleeping boy to slip off his shirt and pants, leaving Henry in a pair of what looked like shorts. Henry shivered on the ground.

Peter lifted the unclothed boy from the ground and carried him over to the small but warm bed in the corner draped with animal furs. Peter gently lowered the boy to the bed, intoxicated by his proximity to the smaller boy.

“Sorry, but I’m going to need to borrow your clothes. Dream of me while I’m away, Henry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord, what is WRONG with me!? All this week I've been anxiously checking the Henry Mills tag (cause SURELY I'm not the only one who sees this pairing) yet here I am, all alone in the Henry Mills/Peter Pan tag. Hopefully this tag is more active in the future, but for now, here's this. It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. So. Sorry about that.
> 
> (Title is from the song "I Will Wait For You" by Mumford and Sons.)


End file.
